


Daisy

by prince_riley



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Brat Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, dreamnotfound, switch Karl jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_riley/pseuds/prince_riley
Summary: "Daises? Why on earth would you get me daises dude?""Well I thought you were like them; I wanted to show you how much I-..I care for you!""You're so stupid dude" He laughsThat laugh he longed for. Karl hated to admit it but he has fallen for his best friend, how cliche huh. But it was true- he wanted to be with nick more than anything but he had to hide it. When these feelings develop? He questions so much but he pushes it down. He can't let Nick find out anything, lord knows what would happen if he did...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 58





	Daisy

“Oh come on now I was right in front of him! This game is laggy this is so stupid.” 

Sapnap died by an Enderman.

Nick groans hitting his hand on the desk. 

“You're just bad at this game. I guess this is the end of the stream. Thank you, thank you guys for watching us trying to beat our best- and Sapnap ruining it...again.”

“I didn't ruin anything if anything I made this stream better.” 

Nick’s friend Clay, or more known as Dream, was a famous Twitch streamer and YouTuber known for his Minecraft speedruns and SMP lore. They have many other friends but it all started with the main three which were Dream, George, and Sapnap: The DreamTeam. Since then the friend group has grown fairly large.

“Sure sippy cup-" George says in his thick British accent. His Minecraft character starts to hit Sapnap’s.

“George if you call me sippy cup I fucki-”

“AND that concludes the stream everyone byee!” Dream quickly says, cutting Nick off before he could even finish his sentence. He ends the stream and switches back to Discord where they were all incall. “Sapnap you know how Twitch is you have to be careful, good lord.” He starts to lecture him about his behavior.

“Oh shut up I'm not that bad with my language if anything I-” Nick was cut off by a ringing on his phone, it was a FaceTime call from his close friend, Karl Jacobs. “Uh-hold on I’m getting a call.”

“Oooo is it from a girlllll?” George teasingly starts to mess with him. It leads to Dream joining in on making an array of sexual noises and heckles.

“Shut up you idiots,” Nick defended, answering the phone. 

He answers the phone and instantly smiles with the sight he sees; Karl has propped his phone upon his desk facing him. Nick can see him sitting on his chair wearing the Sapnap fire merch.

“You bought my merch? And didn't tell me?” He feigns an offended tone to Karl, who looked so happy with his wide smile, showing off the merch he bought.

“Hey I'm getting you money, might as well be your sugar daddy,” He laughs loudly getting up, spinning around and showing off the sweater. Karl was pretty lanky with a slim body and tall frame. Sapnap did a quick scan of him spinning around.

“Oh, yea spin just like that-” Sapnap stops mid-sentence and starts laughing “You're such a freak, don't call yourself daddy ever again.” He keeps laughing as Karl stops spinning and turns around with a flushed face from embarrassment. He quickly runs back over to his seat and grabs his phone holding it close to his face.

“You know that you wanna call me daddy,” He playfully says with a cheeky grin. There was silence on Nick's end and it showed a paused screen. “Oh come on I'm only joking! I decided to get this sweater because I needed a new one. Might as well give my best friend free promo. You should be thanking me!” Karl giggled, watching Sapnap’s face come back into FaceTime. 

  
“You are so dumb,” Nick chuckled, shaking his head and looking into the phone. “I was on a call with Dream and George. We were doing a speed run on Minecraft and I ended up dying by a stupid Endermen.”

_ Ding _

_ From: We have sex + sapnap _

_ George: We are getting off the call because you're too busy having FT sex with Karl _

_ Sapnap: That's not what's happening but okay _

_ Dream: Whatever you say sippy cup _

_ Sapnap: Dream I swear to god I will go over and give you the meanest uppercut you have ever seen in your life  _

_ Dream: sure whatever  _

**_Dream disconnected_ **

**_George disconnected_ **

**_Sapnap disconnected_ **

“God, I hate them.” Sapnap says, rolling his eyes.

Karl was watching and listening to him type along. “I saw you die, I was watching the stream- and you hate who?” Karl asked with curiosity. Sapnap went back on paused and Karl sighs, putting his phone down to face the ceiling.

“Oh stop your sighing and let me see that beautiful face of yours,” Karl's face flushed and he quickly shook off the feeling from his face and stomach. He didn’t grab his phone and he stayed silent, looking at the phone from out of the camera frame. It went off paused and Nick's face came back into the frame. “Karllllllll” He whined in a mocking tone. “Come baaaaaack I miss youuuuuu” He complains louder. Karl caves in and grabs the phone.

“Okay okay fine what do you want?” He asked looking back at Nick. Karl saw his cheeky grin and he giggled. 

“I'm planning a big stream tomorrow with it being Valentine's day and all. Wanna join me in playing? It might be Minecraft or some other game.” Nick asked.

“What are you asking me to be your Valentine?” Karl laughed and Nick sighs, groaning loudly. “I'm joking I'm joking. Yes yes I'll join you dumbass.”

“Hell yeah! Alright, I haven't gotten sleep in almost a good twenty-four hours so I'm going to bed. I'll message you on Discord tomorrow about the stream. Goodnight love bug,” Nick laughs and hangs up before Karl could answer.

Karl sets his phone down and takes a breath. “God he is such an idiot.” He chucked and looked at the time, ‘ _ 4:43 am I should sleep as well but... I need a shower’.  _ He stands up walking into his bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. He looks at the sweater he was wearing and unconsciously smiles. He starts to undress to shower and while he does so he goes into deep thought.

_ ‘Hm Valentine stream. I don't have anything to do so might as well, I could have sworn Nick had a girlfriend to spend tomorrow with… well it is Nick so-’ _

He walked into the shower and turned on the warm water, exhaling and letting the droplets hit his smooth pale skin. 

_ ‘I wonder if there will be anybody with us or if it's just going to be..us..’  _ His head shot up with a confused look on his face.  _ ‘Why do I care? It's just going to be like any other stream whatever. I'm just excited to spend it with him tomorrow.’  _ He smiles and finishes up his shower slipping out and drying up throwing on some sweats and a plain white tank top. He threw himself on his bed and sighs, grabbing his phone and opening it up to Discord. He watches as his friend's little bubble changes through red, orange, green and gray. His eyes landed on Sapnap’s, which was a gray bubble indicating that he was offline. He puts his phone on Do Not Disturb and places it down on his desk to charge. He lays down on his side and has one last thought before he falls into a deep sleep.

_ ‘Wouldn't it be funny if he got me Minecraft roses?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> plz this is the first time I post here and I'm not the best at writing, I hope you guys like this! and ill try to post as much as I can. (also props to my friend for giving me this idea :) )


End file.
